Do It Right
by Fangirl257
Summary: Just a little something I wrote awhile back. We all wanted something more than a hug in the series finale.


Peace. That is the only thing going through my mind right now. The sea air hitting my face. The salty scent invading my nostrils. I cannot remember the last time I felt this way. Laying my head on Gil's shoulder, all I can do is smile. No words have been said, because none are needed. When I saw him on his boat, the love I saw in his eyes made me weak at the knees. After all these years, he is the only one who can do that to me. He leaves me speechless and breathless. I tighten my grip on him and snuggle into his side. Part of me feels that if I do not hold him tightly to me, he will slip away and be lost forever.

"Where do you want to go from here, Sara?"

"Why don't we dock your boat and go back to my place." I say with a mischievous grin.

He nods his head and we go back to the dock. The cab ride back to my place is quiet. The air is filled with tension and all I can think about is getting him home. The look he gave me, the one that made me weak at the knees, reminded me how long it has been. How long it has been since I have had the chance to be loved by him. When we arrive at my apartment, Gil interlaces our fingers and I lead him to my door. Fumbling slightly with the key, I open the door. As soon as Gil shuts the door, I pin him to it. My lips furiously attacking his as my hands grasp at his shirt. I feel his arm enclose around me, trying to take control of the kiss, to slow it down, but I will not let him. My fingers frantically try to unbutton his shirt, but he stops me.

"Sara,we need to talk."

"Gil, I'm not in the mood to talk." I say as one of my hands slides down his torso and cups him through his pants.

He growls at me before saying, "This isn't why I agreed to come back here. There are things I want to say before I let myself make love to you."

I am throwing myself at him and he wants to take it slow.

"Gil, it has been four years. Four long years without your touch. We are going to fuck first and talk later."

Bringing my lips back to crash with his, I feel him starting to respond to me. His hands skate down my back and grip my ass, pulling me hard against him. My moan is swallowed by his mouth. In my moment of distraction, he turns us around so that I am the one pinned to the door. Gil brings one of my legs to wrap around his waist and then the other. Soon he is the only thing holding me up. I feel him move his kiss down my neck and something hard pressing into me. My eyes flutter shut out of pleasure.

"If we are going to do this, then we are going to do this right."

When he speaks, his voice is low. The things this man's voice does to me. I feel a rush of warmth between my thighs. It has always been like this. He can make me wet, from across the room, with just one look. I feel him starting to move us.

"Bedroom?"

"Second door on the right."

During the journey, he stops to pin me to the wall. Somehow he manages to get my shirt off before we start to my bedroom. In the past, he has thrown me on the bed, but in this moment he lets me put my legs on the ground. When he kisses me, I feel his love. His hands cradle my face and my fingers find his shirt again. For a second time, he stops me. I feel his hands start moving down my body, cupping my breasts, playing with the nipples through the fabric. I reach my hands around to unclasp my bra, in desperate need to feel his hands on my skin. His beard tickles my neck as he sucks on my pause point. Soon he moves to the button of my pants and helps me out of he takes his time kissing his way back up to my lips.

"Get on the bed." He commands and I whimper.

"But you still have all of your clothes on, Gil. That isn't fair." I whine.

When he kisses me, I melt into him, enjoying the feel of his body against mine. I reach my hand between us and stroke him. I hear his breath hitch.

"Sara, I told you I wanted to do this right. Now..." He stops for a moment before growling, "Get on the bed."

His eyes are dark, full of lust, of love. I do as he says and lay on the bed. When he crawls on top of me, my legs open on their own accord. His kisses start from my collarbone and move down. When he pulls a nipple into his mouth, my hips buck, desperate for some friction. My hands rest in his hair, holding him to me. Moans roll off my tongue and there is nothing I can do to stop them.

"Gil, please." I beg.

I feel him smile against my skin as he moves to give my other breast attention.

"What do you need, Sara?" His voice his playful.

Another moan escapes my mouth. "Touch me." I plead.

When I feel his kisses start moving down my stomach, I send a thank you to God. Propping myself up on my elbows, I see him face to face where I want him most. His eyes close as he takes in the smell of my arousal. I know my underwear is soaked and I am not ashamed. Only he can do this to me and he knows it. I can tell he is torn between between taking this slow and ravaging me by the way he shuffles to get comfortable.

"Gil." I call to him in a low moan, hoping he will decide quickly.

I watch as he pulls my panties down my long legs and I open them wider for him. It has been so long since I've had him that I know it will not take me long to be pushed over the edge. My eyes roll in the back of my head with his first lap of my slit. He teases me, purposely avoiding my little bundle of nerves. When I try to buck my hips into his face, I feel him smirk. His large hands come to hold my hips down. I feel his tongue dip inside of me and I almost cum right there.

"More. I need more." I pant out.

His tongue slides up and wraps around my clit. With one suck, I come undone, an orgasm ripping though my body. I scream out his name and his mouth never leaves me. He cleans me up as I come down from my high. He gives my clit a soft kiss before bringing his head up to look at me. When our eyes meet, he is wearing a smug grin.

"Do you know how many nights I laid in bed dreaming of your head between my legs?"

"So it was good?"

My eyes shoot daggers at him, "Don't ask stupid questions, Gil."

He smiles at me and lays his head on my stomach.

"Oh, Gil, we are the furthest thing from done."

Another smile graces his lips as he crawls up me, kissing me. Once again, my fingers attack his buttons and he lets me unbutton them. He sits up on his knees and shrugs off his shirt. Before he can lay on top of me again, I sit up and flip us. My hips straddling his.

"Sara." He groans.

I smile down at him. I work at his belt and pull his pants off of him, leaving him in his boxers... His impressively tented boxers, I might add. Regaining my spot on his hips, I start to rock back and forth. I lean down to kiss him, enjoying the friction created by my movements. His hard bulge is hitting my clit. Before I know it, another orgasm soars through my body and my fingernails dig into his chest. My face reddens with embarrassment. The smirk returns to Gil's face.

"Well, that was a bonus."

"Shut up."

He chuckles and I roll my hips. A moan escapes both of our lips.

"Pin me down."

"What?"

"Pin me down, Gil. Pin me down and fuck me."

With a growl, he flips us over again. My hands pull his boxers down and before I can look at him, he has my hands pinned. He enters me in one long thrust. For the second time today, my eyes roll into the back of my head. God, I've missed this. There is nothing I want more than to scratch his back. He stays still for a few minutes, letting me get reacquainted with his immense intrusion. It has never been like this with anyone else. Gil, let's go of my hands and the instantly do wrap around him. His arms, on either side of my head. When he does not move, I buck my hips so he knows it's okay to move.

"Marry me, Sara."

I shake my head, "What?"

"Marry me, again."

Tears slip from my eyes.

"I love you."

With that he slowly starts thrusting in me and my nails rake down his back. My moans soon turn into screams. Before Gil, I was never vocal in bed. Our first time, I was afraid my neighbors were going to complain about how loud I was. He is the only one who can bring me pleasure like this. He has never tried to impress me with his skills or his length, but has always focused on showing me how much he loves me. When his thrust become fast and erratic, he brings a hand in between us to rub circles around my clit. I can feel myself start tightening around him as I scream his name. When Gil explodes inside me, he whispers my name over and over like a mattra. I start to feel him rolling off me, I lock my legs around him so that he stays on top of me.

"Don't move. Not yet." I say through the tears.

He brings a hand up to wipe them away, "What's wrong, Sara?"

"I've miss you so much."

Gil places a gentle kiss on my lips, "I've missed you, too."

"Please don't leave me again. I can't be without you anymore, be without this anymore."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sara."

I loosen my legs from his waist and he slowly slips out of me. I feel empty. When he rolls off of me, I miss his warmth. Curling into his side, he wraps a blanket around us. I put one hand on his chest and hook a leg over his waist.

"You've been my best friend too, Gil."

"Hum?"

"I listened to your conversation with Heather."

"Oh."

"Gil, I can't lose you again. Without you, I feel lost, like I don't belong anywhere. You are my home and I can't be apart again."

Tears start to fall and I can't stop them. He wraps me up in his arms and lets me cry. Gil places soft kisses in my hair.

"Marry me."

"You were being serious before."

"Yes. Marry me, again."

I stare at him blankly, not sure how to respond.

"You're my home, Sara. You have always been what grounds me to this planet. I know I mess things up before, but this time is different. I can't let you go this time, I won't let you go. I have loved you from the moment I first saw you, even if I didn't know it."

"I always knew. I always knew how good we could be and I was right."

He laughs, "We are very good together." I see him wink at me.

"Yes."

His eyes light up, "Yes, you'll marry me?"

"After what we just did, good luck getting rid of me, Gilbert Grissom." I smirk.

He kisses me. I do not know what our future holds, but I know that we'll be together and that is all that matters.


End file.
